Peaceful Silence
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: A tender moment between Megatron and Shockwave via my AU. Mush, mech/mech, fluff, post-war.


Peaceful Silence.

Taking a sip of his drink, Megatron was alone inside the quiet bar on the Ark. His systems were still weakened from the operation he had had on his cranial chamber, but what was more confusing was the feelings within his spark. He could deal with the physical pain. That was nothing to him. But his spark? It was a whole different thing…  
It had only been a few days since he and Shockwave had bonded. He thought it would all feel normal afterwards, but he had been a fool to think so. He was the last mech to know what any of this would feel like. His emotions were constantly changing. It wasn't exactly mood swings, but considering what the operation had done, it was to be expected that he needed to find control.  
He certainly didn't regret what he had done. He didn't regret it at all. His feelings for Shockwave were genuine. He knew that much. After all, it hadn't been like he hadn't fallen for someone before, right? It just happened that whoever he did develop feelings for, ended up dead in his hands.  
He worried that Shockwave would end up the same way as those femmes. But then again, with the operation he had undergone, surely something like that would be easier to control. Plus, he doubted Shockwave would leave him for someone else. He had been over-so-loyal to him thus far. So what would really change?  
Shockwave knew who he was. He understood what power he had, and he understood his short temper. The mech had never failed to be loyal to him, even in the darkest circumstances of war. Still, there was something inside him that was eating at him, knowing that all of this was so knew to him.  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, he vented a sigh, throwing his head back to scull the remains of his drink. The high-grade made him feel somewhat better. Not exactly better, but it helped make his thoughts go away. And he was finally allowed to drink again, considering the operation.  
It had killed him not to drink. His thoughts ate at him, and he hated it. His own mind could be his own asylum for him. And at a time like this, he just didn't want to think about all the shit that needed to be done.  
War wasn't ended with a click of the fingers. Not at all. No, he and Prime had to do a lot of hard work. A Government needed to be made once again, crime needed to have consequences. He gathered it was just good luck that Prowl was still around to take that first step—even if he loathed the mech.  
It wasn't just like all his followers were going to give up his cause, either. There were millions of them still out there. And so a universal broadcast had been sent out, but that still didn't mean Decepticons wanted to just give up. Sure, he was their leader, and a lot of them fell when he had, but there were still mechs and femmes out there who wanted blood on their hands. It was going to take a long time for the factions to become civilised once again.  
Pouring himself another drink, he realised this would have been his seventh. Not enough to make him completely drunk, but enough to make his worries begin to get a little wobbly. Which was just the way he wanted it. After all, he certainly wasn't a light weight.

"You're going to end up over-energised soon if you don't stop," said a soft, English accent.

As Shockwave sat on the stool beside him, Megatron gave a light smile to the other mech, his left hand against the glass whilst his other rested on the counter. "Hmm. You come here to make me stop?" he asked, his optics looking to the violet and ivory mech.

Though Shockwave didn't approve of Megatron's ways of healing and forgetting, he knew it wasn't as simple as asking the mech to stop. Plus, he wasn't drunk yet, so it wasn't so bad. "No. I just wished to see how you were holding up."

"You know how it is," stated the silver mech. "I'm not going to act as if this is all normal for me, Shockwave. Actually, it's quite the opposite. I've screwed many femmes and even some mechs in my time, but… a relationship is something that I've never truly been a part of—or at least been able to hold. And, it's not that I don't feel for you, because I do, but… it's just very confusing. Or maybe it's the fact that relationships seem to have guidelines that I need to follow."

Shockwave gave a small chuckle. "Megatron, it isn't like I've been in a relationship before, either. This is as new to me as it is to you. And guidelines? I would never ask for guidelines. I am here for you, and all I ask is for you to be true to yourself."

Fingering the glass, Megatron's optics looked to the dark liquid inside, deciding to push it away. He had had enough for tonight, and if he decided to drink any further, he figured he'd just end up with a terrible hangover and most likely try to get into his bonded's port.  
"And what about the cliché things like giving you energon treats and putting petals on the floor to lead to a candlelit berth?" he asked, giving a light laugh. "Do you not like those things?" To be honest, he didn't really know how 'romantic' Shockwave actually was.

Feeling his antennae go back, the former Guardian let out another small laugh. "We're both former war machines, Megatron. I don't expect that from you. The only thing I do expect is that we respect one another. You know my respect, not only as a once soldier, but as your bonded now. Plus, the image of you setting petals on the floor is quite… humourous."

Megatron gave a light laugh. "Despite what you might think, I can be quite charming when I wish to be," he said, giving the former commander a charming grin to show his fangs. "I know I'm not the most romantic 'bot, but can you really blame me? After all the both of us have been through."

"War does have a way of hardening a mech," stated the violet mech.

More than Shockwave could imagine. The mere feel of any kind of power made him a lustful mech. Megatron frowned at the thought. He didn't know how he was going to tell Shockwave about his lust. It had been a few Earth weeks now since his operation, and although he had mainly been sluggish, it hadn't stopped his libido from kicking him in the aft.  
Yes, he and Shockwave had interfaced twice now, but he was trying at all costs to keep his body at bay. It wasn't healthy for him to put himself through such pressure. Or so he had been told from Ratchet. Plus, he was afraid he would hurt Shockwave unwillingly.  
But that wasn't so much the problem. It was the fact that he was uneasy about something. He felt as if he was craving something, but he didn't quite know it. But the nightmares of war and blood seemed to make him wake up in one state, and one state only. Arousal.  
"Yes…" he replied, looking back to the mech. Raising his hand, he touched Shockwave's violet cheek, the mech looking at him. "I would never wish to harm you, Shockwave. You've been loyal to me since the beginning, and for that, I thank you more than anything. Not a single 'bot would have done what you have. Being there for me as closely as you were? Sitting here with me now? Primus, not a single 'bot would ever wish to berth me after they've known what I've done to so many others."

Shockwave's antennae lowered for a moment, feeling his cheeks go a darker shade of purple. "I thought you said you couldn't be romantic," he said, his single optic looking to Megatron's as they creased into a grin.

"You'd be surprised," said the silver mech, standing. "Come."

Watching as Megatron made his way into the middle of the bar, Shockwave was hesitant, the mech's arm out. And standing, he made his way over, the darker hand taking his single one.

Taking Shockwave's hand into his own, the Walther pulled the mech closer to him by taking his waist, their chests touching. "Through my times, I've never forgotten one lesson I had been taught," he said, looking down to the mech against him.

"Dancing?" Shockwave questioned, looking up. Figures the mech would be classic and know how to charm him even more.

"Is that too much for you?" asked Megatron, giving a sarcastic smile as he pulled the mech closer to him, moving him to a rhythmic pace as they begun to do the basics.

Allowing Megatron to move him, Shockwave let out a chuckle. "You've certainly had your fair share of drinks, haven't you?" he said jokingly, Megatron laughing.

"Come, come. Is it that much of a surprise that I can do this?" he asked, spinning Shockwave and making him yelp in surprise. Giving a toothy grin, he smirked afterwards, Shockwave's canon going against his chest.

Feeling his spark pump from surprise, Shockwave caught his breath. "I guess you always were full of surprises," he said, looking back up as he caught himself. "To be honest, I never really learnt how to do this…"

Stopping, Megatron looked down, a little surprised. "I would have never guessed," he stated, letting his hand slide up Shockwave's waist and go back to his cheek. "I wish I could thank you properly for everything you have done for me," he whispered, his thumb rubbing the mech's cheek.

Lifting his own hand, the violet mech overlapped his lover's dark one. "You already have," he said back, his accent soft. And feeling Megatron take his place once more, the mech leant his helm down, their foreheads touching as he allowed the mech to start a steady pace once more, nothing but peaceful silence taking over them.

**Author's Comment:**

_So this is post-war, clearly. And it explains a few things. One, obviously how uneasy it was for Megatron and Shockwave to get to where they are today [recent days in my fic]. Two, how Cybertron is getting rebuilt and how hard it is to end a war. And three, there's a hint to Megatron's obsession with oil in this. If you're a reader of my series, you would understand the background to that, and the importance. _

_As for Megatron. Is it truly that far fetched for him to be able to dance? after all, all the classic villains ALWAYS seem to be charming, correct? Plus, they all sing and dance... especially Disney... And they're quite good at it!_

_He clearly can't tango, but he can do the basic waltz. _


End file.
